A Night to Remember
by Alexandria de Loraine
Summary: There was no easy way to tell one's professor, "oh and by the way, I rather fancy you." - A Remus Lupin x Hermione Granger romantic one-shot, non-canon for later books, set on the night of Hermione's graduation. Mature for romantic content, please mind the rating.


Hello everyone, and thanks for checking out my latest one-shot. For those of you who have enjoyed my longer fic _Spirit Bound, _or my shorter _An Evening of Smoke_ one-shot, I think you'll enjoy this romantic short for Hermione & Remus.

The time-frame of this fic is roughly age 17/18, at the end of their seventh year, with Voldemort having been dispatched the previous summer.

**This is rated Mature due to some mature sexual content, so please mind the rating. **

Let me know what you think at the end. ^.^

_[break]_

There was no easy way to tell one's professor, "Oh and by the way, I rather fancy you."

Not for Hermione, at any rate, and not when that professor was one sandy-haired Remus Lupin, werewolf renowned. Even on the night of graduation, when illicitly obtained alcohol was flowing freely and everyone, staff and students alike, was having a jolly good time. To start with, it was simply too crowded in the Great Hall, with too many other teachers present, to reveal such a personal thing to him.

So she sat in a corner, sipping on a butterbeer and watching her now former professor like a hawk. Neither Harry nor Ron had noticed her growing attraction to Lupin throughout the last year, and she was grateful because she was certain they'd both have been perfectly horrified if they'd found out. Still, getting through his class every week, when he had a habit of being very casually sexy, had been a challenge for her.

During her final year at Hogwarts, she had discovered that the sound of his rich tenor voice was enough by itself to get her immensely hot under the collar. Then there was the way he would occasionally place his hand on her shoulder, or at the small of her back, that would leave her with a tight coil of arousal in her belly all day.

Suffice to say, when she had returned to Hogwarts for her final year, she certainly hadn't expected to spend it mooning after, well, Moony. It hadn't come as a huge surprise to her when she realized she was attracted to the older werewolf, though, since boys her age had largely never appealed to her anyway. But in the wake of Voldemort's death the previous summer, she had intended to finish her schooling, graduate, and then decide what else to do. It was supposed to have been a quiet year, a studious year, in a place she loved and where she could escape some of the limelight cast upon the so-called Golden Trio after the war.

It would have been just that, too, but then McGonagall offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to Remus Lupin, and he accepted the post. When he had agreed to take the post as their professor again, Hermione had been thrilled. The prospect of learning from someone she thought so highly of was great in its own right, though she soon realized that there was quite a different subject she would have liked to learn about from him.

Thus an entire year of immense sexual frustration had begun for her, and the culmination of it all was that night, the night she graduated. It was the night their relationship as student and teacher was officially dissolved.

Remus had been mingling about with the students as a chaperone for nearly three hours, but Hermione had hardly ever taken her eyes off him during that time. She counted herself lucky that Harry was dancing with Ginny, and Ron had taken Lavender Brown as his date to the dance, so both boys were happily occupied, leaving her to watch Remus.

And she hadn't been all that subtle about it, either, knowing that she would be gone in two days, and that none of her peers would even notice. Indeed, only Remus had apparently noticed, but he did nothing more than make eye contact with her several times as the night drew on. Hermione was not deterred, though, and her eyes did not stray from him.

He had taken his time about it, but Remus finally did meander across the hall to where she was sitting. Like a predatory animal watching its prey, her eyes stayed on him as he approached, and when he stood in front of her, she looked him in the eye until he leaned down to speak quietly to her.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Miss Granger," he said with a broad smile, "would you like to dance?"

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he held his hand out in open invitation, and so she stood. With her heartbeat racing in her chest, she took his hand and he drew her close so that they could speak privately. With one hand he held hers, while the other wrapped around her waist to rest warmly on the small of her back, both points of contact causing her nerves to tingle pleasantly.

"You've been watching me all evening, Hermione," his voice carried to her ears alone, and she felt a warmth spread through her at his use of her name, "did you wish to speak to me?"

He knew why she had been watching him of course, but he enjoyed seeing her blush, and she felt wonderfully soft and feminine in his arms as they danced. Although he had worn a full tuxedo to the celebratory dance, Remus had discarded his jacket at the staff table and only the thin fabric of his white dress shirt lay between her hand and his skin as she held his shoulder. Hermione wasn't sure if he knew how sexy he looked dressed the way he was, but she'd been enjoying the sight all night, engraving the image of him in her memory.

"Talking wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she answered, and her words even surprised her. Whether it was the several bottles of butterbeer she had drunk, or the year of mounting sexual frustration taking control of her brain, she was unsure, but it seemed as though she had been dosed with veritaserum, and she continued so that only he could hear, "in fact, I can think of many things far better than talking…"

Remus laughed softly, twirling her in his arms and then bringing her close to him again. His lips brushed the shell of her ear when he spoke to her, his voice low and husky, "have you been imagining those things the whole time you've been watching me?"

"I might have thought of a few things," she answered, feeling brazen, and Remus could not help growling softly. A heated flush had spread across her cheeks, and her eyes shone with arousal as she looked at him, allowing him to lead their dance completely.

The young witch's growing attraction to him had not passed Remus' attention during the last year. It wasn't hard to smell the arousal on her during his class, and he knew full well what had been driving her to distraction during lessons. He was surprised that she was suddenly being so blunt and obvious about it, though; especially in light of how masterfully she had maintained her composure during the school year.

"You'd have made me spontaneously combust if you'd kept staring at me much longer," he teased her lightly, and with his hand on her back he began to discreetly draw little circles and patterns with his fingertips.

"Then it's a good thing you came over and asked me to dance," she whispered.

The feeling of his fingertips trailing over her back through the thin material of her black dress was driving her mind to distraction. He knew exactly what he was doing, too, and Hermione began to wonder if he had been intentionally teasing her throughout the year with his lingering touches and the way he would often maintain eye contact with her when he caught her watching him perhaps too intently.

Their dance was nearly at an end, however, and Remus leaned close enough that his lips brushed the shell of her ear, and his breath warmed her neck when he spoke.

"Meet me in the library at midnight," he told her, voice soft and husky as his eyes darkened briefly with desire.

A rush of anticipatory adrenaline coursed through her veins, and Hermione nodded as they stopped moving just a few feet from where she'd been sitting. "I'll be there," she said as he let go of her and stepped away.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Granger," he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he bowed slightly before her, and with a final meaningful look he turned around and resumed his chaperone duties, making his way over to the feast tables to check whether the drink pitchers had been spiked with anything illicit.

After standing and watching him go, Hermione fetched a fresh butterbeer and resumed her seat. Glancing around the hall, she spotted Ron making out with Lavender Brown, while Harry and Ginny seemed to be conspicuously absent. Knowing that they were most likely sneaking into the Room of Requirement or the Prefect's bathroom, Hermione felt a broad smile spread over her face at the thought of where she would soon be sneaking, before she reminded herself to be discreet, and with great effort returned to a neutral expression.

It was ten o'clock, and she let her eyes fall back over to Remus, deciding that another hour of watching him was certainly in order now that her heart was racing and she was having a hard time finding a comfortable position to sit in. The phantom sensation of his fingers trailing over her back remained for several minutes, sending delightful shivers down her spine as she tried to relax watching him.

His countenance was perfectly relaxed, as charming as he ever was as he made his rounds of the Great Hall, politely breaking up snogging couples in corners and keeping an eye on the dance. By the time eleven o'clock approached, the majority of the students had already dispersed back to their common rooms or into empty classrooms and hidden alcoves. Flitwick and Remus had remained to close the hall after the last of the students left, and Hermione kept a discreet eye on Remus right until she walked through the open doors, making her way toward Gryffindor Tower and the private quarters she'd been given as Head Girl.

An hour had never taken so long to pass in her entire life. After deciding a change of knickers was in order, she had tried to distract herself with a book, but she'd only managed to stare at the pages while her mind replayed the delicious sensation of his arm around her waist, the smoothness and warmth of his hand as he'd held hers. Remus' lithe stature belied an unadulterated masculine strength, and it sent a thrill through her blood.

At ten minutes to midnight, Hermione put on her cloak, warded her rooms against invasion and slipped out into the hall. It was dark and quiet, the halls illuminated by the light of the nearly full moon as it hung low in the sky outside. She had snuck into the library at night more times than she could count, and her feet carried her there automatically, her steps completely silenced by magic. When she was nearly to the library, a shadow descended suddenly upon her and she was grabbed, pulled into a completely dark alcove and into the warm arms of Remus Lupin.

"Your timing is impeccable, Miss Granger," he whispered, holding her with her back against his chest as he leaned down to lay a tender kiss on her throat, "come with me." There was a passageway at the back of the alcove, and Remus took hold of her by the wrist, leading her beside and somewhat behind him. There was too little light for her to see anything, and Remus was barely more than a dark outline as he led her, but she followed without sound or question, her stomach once again flipping and twisting in excitement.

After several minutes, and a long, winding flight of stairs, they emerged through another hidden entrance and into Remus' office. Blinking owlishly and looking around, Hermione laughed softly and asked, "not that I mind, but why not just tell me to come to your office?"

"On graduation night?" he laughed softly, bringing her into his arms as the passage closed behind them, and she felt her heart beat fast in her chest as he tucked her hair out of her face, trailing his fingers over her skin. He continued, his voice growing softer as he looked at her, "a good number of your peers are sneaking around those halls tonight; wouldn't want anyone to see you entering my office at midnight," he ran his thumb gently over her lips as he spoke, "who knows what they might think."

The artery in her neck was throbbing as her heart beat rapidly, and she looked at him shyly as she answered, "I wouldn't care for the world what they think. You're not my professor anymore."

Remus nodded, smiling, and he leaned down slowly to inhale the scent of her hair. She smelled of amber, a sweet natural musk that had been arousing him for months. Holding her chin gently in his hand, he tilted her head back and kissed her slowly on the forehead, then on each eyelid. His breath was warm against her skin, and he nuzzled her nose with his, his mouth brushing against hers for an instant before he pulled away, kissing her high cheekbone and then her ear.

"Have you thought of kissing me?" his words fell into the shell of her ear even as he kissed her there, nipping her earlobe gently between his teeth and eliciting a gasp and soft moan from her.

"Oh yes," she sighed as he laid several more kisses down the side of her neck, stopping at her collarbone as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close against him.

"Good," he smiled and drew her mouth up to his in a short, chaste kiss before pulling away from her, "come with me, Hermione."

Another bookcase in his office concealed a passageway to his chambers, and he led her by the hand through the short passage and into his warm study. It looked like a miniature library, with bookcases on every wall, and more books piled on his desk beside a warm fireplace. There were two doors, and a worn but comfortable couch in front of the fireplace.

"Please," he led her to the couch, "sit, make yourself comfortable. I'll just be a moment."

Leaving her briefly, he stepped through one of the doors and Hermione could hear him pop the cork out of a bottle of champagne a few moments later. He returned with the open bottle and two glasses, and standing before her he poured their glasses and set the bottle on his desk.

Handing her one of the glasses, he held his out, saying softly, "to your graduation, Hermione."

She accepted the toast and they each sipped from their glasses, then Remus set his glass aside with hers and settled comfortably next to her, and teasing her he asked, "so, tell me, did I cover all the topics you were interested in this year?"

Realizing that he was playing games with her, she blushed, and deciding two could play that game she moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his hand as she answered, "theoretically speaking, yes," she moved closer still, placing his hand on her waist, "but practically speaking, I would have liked some more hands-on instruction."

Truth be told, there had been quite a bit of that actually. After being held against the length of his body as he corrected her posture and guided her casting of a spell during one particular class, she'd been left fantasizing for weeks about how his hands would feel everywhere else.

A wry smile curved his mouth from the corner, and she felt his hand flex as he reached out, grasping her around the waist and pulling her across his lap, "yes, well we should discuss that."

His tone was rather serious, but he had reached up to brush her curls aside from her neck, and cradling the base of her skull in his hand he leaned down, kissing up her neck and along her jawline to her ear, "do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," she couldn't look away from him, spellbound by his eyes and breathless from the touch of his mouth against her skin, the warmth of his arms around her, his hands upon her.

Smiling, he nuzzled her for several more seconds, teasing her with his proximity before finally capturing her mouth in a true kiss. His tongue readily found entrance to her mouth, and he nipped lightly at her lips as he kissed her, causing her to sigh and moan softly into his mouth. She twisted in his lap as he kissed her, inadvertently rubbing her soft thighs and buttocks against his hardening cock and making him growl softly.

"Don't do that," he warned her, and she could see his eyes darkening with desire as he leaned down to kiss her again, more heatedly than before, "not yet."

He kissed her until her lips were red and slightly swollen, her eyes shining brightly with arousal, and he kissed her a final time before pulling away. Leaning back, he looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand wrapped around her waist holding her.

"You are so delectable," he whispered, leaning down to kiss along her throat again, and she sighed in pleasure, her head falling back to afford him better access to her neck. He pulled away, though, moving her off his lap and kneeling on the floor in front of her. Putting his hands on her knees, he ran them slowly down her stocking-clad legs to her ankles, and he lifted one foot at a time into his lap to remove each of her shoes.

"Remus," she sighed softly, groaning as he trailed his fingers over her ankles, then her calves and back up to her knees and the hem of her dress. One hand continued beneath her dress, sliding up the outside of her thigh before running back down to her knee, and she reached out, taking hold of one of his shoulders as he knelt in front of her.

The sound of his name coming from her lips delighted him, and he leaned down to kiss each of her knees in turn, then took hold of her hand on his shoulder and brought it to his lips to kiss her wrist several times while looking up at her. His movements were deliberate, even slow, and the sensation of his hands trailing over her limbs was overwhelming. Finally he pulled away, and resuming his seat on the couch beside her he pulled her close again.

"Tell me," he whispered, a mischievous undertone to his voice as he kissed her on the temple, "what do you want me to do?"

"Anything you like," she answered without thinking twice, and she reached out, deliberately placing her hand on his knee and then lazily reaching up his leg, trailing her fingers up the inside of his thigh through the material of his pants. Her hand nearly reached his crotch before he seized hold of her wrist, stopping her short of touching his erection, and brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it and then her knuckles.

"Don't rush," he admonished her lightly, and he brought his other hand to her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek, then down over her reddened lips, "I intend to savor this night with you," he felt her heart race faster at his words, and he leaned down to kiss her briefly.

When she was moaning softly again and breathless, he kissed his way to her ear and continued speaking, "first you must consent to me, though."

His words penetrated the fog of arousal surrounding her thoughts, and Hermione smiled, looking at him from beneath her dark eyelashes, "oh, I consent."

She leaned toward him to kiss him again, but Remus only smiled, shaking his head and holding her slightly away from him, "I know you do," he held her chin, bringing her eyes to his again, "but you should understand what you're consenting to."

Biting her lip, she swallowed but remained otherwise unmoving as Remus leaned close to her, nuzzling her nose and inhaling the scent of her skin as his hand moved to hold her throat and jaw, tilting her mouth tantalizingly close to his own. He kissed her on the bridge of her nose, then across her eyebrow and temple. It had been a long year for him, concealing his reciprocal attraction to her, a year of cold showers and only partially satisfying self-gratification and he relished tasting her at last, caressing her and making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

"This isn't for a night, Hermione," he whispered it in her ear, one hand threaded through her mass of hair, holding the back of her head, while the other had trailed down her shoulder to her waist and wrapped around her again, "I am a possessive lover," and he _would _possess her, he had every intention of it. He nipped her earlobe, "are you willing to consent knowing that?"

There was firelight reflected in her eyes as she looked at him, her breath shallow as her heart raced. How could he possibly expect her to deny him? The sound of his voice, low and husky, and the intimacy with which he spoke to her turned her insides to molten fire. Warmth radiated from his body, and his skin glowed in the light of the fire, his eyes a bright golden color. Looking at him, she felt a broad smile spreading over her face; she moved, fully straddling his lap, and taking hold of his face between her hands as both his hands fell to rest on her hips.

"I consent," she repeated, and leaned down to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his short hair.

He stopped teasing her then, regaining control as he took hold of her and laid her back on the couch, following her so closely that their bodies never ceased to touch. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him settle between her thighs, the warm, hard length of his erection pressing against her through their clothing, and he laid several searing kisses up her throat to her mouth. Growling softly between kisses, he swallowed her breathless moans as he touched her, propping himself up on one arm and caressing her with his free hand.

"Look at me," he whispered to her, and she opened her eyes, staring up at him with wanton desire. He kissed her, caressing her mouth with his own as she moaned, and reaching down to the hem of her dress he slid his hand beneath, reaching to the top of her stocking and rolling it down slowly, baring her skin to his touch as he continued kissing her. The feeling of his skin against her bare thigh sent a shudder through her whole body.

Pulling away, he removed her stocking fully and then moved on to the second. He sat back when he was finished, taking in the image of her laid out before him, her curls in slight disarray beneath her head, lips red from his kisses, and her bare legs on either side of his waist, the skirt of her dress rumpled but still covering her thighs. The smell of her was intoxicating, and he trailed his hands up her legs from her ankles to her knees, teasing her before slowly reaching higher, dragging the hem of her skirt higher and exposing her thighs to him.

"Don't stop watching me," he instructed her, and without looking away from her eyes he moved back further on the couch, leaning down to kiss the insides of her knees first, then further and further up the inside of her thighs. Every kiss elicited a slightly different moan, gasp or sigh from her, and she trembled violently every time he bit her gently.

His teasing drove her wild, and just as he approached her hot center he stopped, inhaling her fragrance deeply and then pulling away, dragging her skirt back down to cover her thighs.

"Come here," he sat back on the couch, pulling her by the hand toward him and into a sitting position; he placed her hand on the front of his shirt, "undress me, Hermione."

She was happy to comply with his order, though her fingers were trembling as she reached up to his throat to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He looked her in the eye as her fingers moved on to the second button, then the third and fourth. By the time she undid the sixth button, he was kissing her again, and she untucked his shirt from his pants, releasing the final button so that she could push the white garment off his shoulders.

In the firelight it was hard to see every detail on his body, but Hermione could feel a latticework of scars that ran across his shoulders and arms, his back and sides. Kicking off his shoes, Remus stood, leaving his shirt lying on the couch, and brought her hands to his belt, encouraging her to remove it as he reached behind her to unbutton the back of her dress. When his belt was dropped, he pulled her up into his arms, kissing her as he pulled her dress off her slender shoulders.

"You are such a beautiful creature," he nuzzled her hair as he kissed his way down her neck, dragging her dress down to her waist and leaving it there, his hands trailing back up her bare sides to her soft breasts, clad in a black lace bra. Despite the heat of the fire, and of Remus' hands as they trailed over her skin, her nipples strained at the fabric of her bra, hard and tight. He had wrapped one arm around her bare back, and caressed her side with his other, trailing closer to her breast until he touched her through the lace of her bra, his thumb teasing her nipple.

"Remus," she gasped softly when he pushed the fabric of her bra aside and lifted her breast to his lips, enveloping her nipple in his hot mouth, "oh, oh yes," she held onto his head, gripping his hair tightly between her fingers as she felt her insides melt.

"Feel what you do to me," he growled, releasing her nipple and seizing her mouth in another kiss. Gripping her hand and pulling it out of his hair, he pulled it downward, pressing her palm against the straining bulge of his confined erection.

A bright blush spread over her cheeks as she touched him so intimately, able to feel the heat of his organ through his pants, her own knickers quickly becoming soaked through. He growled, nuzzling her hair and encouraging her to stroke him slowly through his pants.

"Do you want me inside you?" he whispered huskily in her ear, and she could only whimper in desire as he bit her gently. Releasing her hand, he pushed her dress off her hips, leaving her in only her bra and knickers, and he pulled her flush against the length of his body again, nuzzling her neck, "tell me what you want."

Feeling emboldened, she looked up at him as she took hold of his hand, drawing it slowly between their bodies and to the apex of her legs, "I want you."

"What do you want me to do?" he stroked her slowly through the fabric of her knickers, delighted to feel that she was wet in anticipation.

"Anything," she sighed softly, and she fumbled with the button on his pants, wanting to remove them too. His hand between her legs was driving her to the edge, he was deliberately slow as he touched her, knowing that she wanted more friction and denying it to her.

"Let me take you to bed, then," with great effort he pulled his hands away from her and pivoted, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her through the study to his adjoining bedroom. It was cooler in his room, and dark for a moment before several candles lit themselves as he carried her to his bed. There were more bookshelves, with more books, and another small desk piled with parchment and ink in the corner, with a trunk at the base of his bed.

Laying her back against the pillows, Remus stripped off his pants and socks, leaving him dressed in a pair of dark blue boxers made from a very soft material, and followed her onto the bed. His erection stood out, straining the fabric of his boxers, and Hermione found herself staring at the tented fabric, unable to look away and immensely aroused by the sight of him like that.

Starting at her ankles again, he trailed his hands up her legs, caressing her thighs as he moved up her body. He left her knickers in place, lowering his head to nuzzle and kiss her belly as he continued up to her breasts, and he reached around her to unclip the clasp. With her bra removed, her breasts were completely bare to him, and he caressed them with his hands, kissing each of them in turn and laving her hard nipples with his tongue.

"Please," she begged him after several long minutes, and he felt his cock throb at the breathless, desirous tone of her voice, "oh please stop teasing me."

He laughed softly, rising to kiss her soundly on the lips again, "you only lose your virginity once," he reveled in the deep blush that stained her cheeks, and pressed himself close against her, "teasing you can only make it better."

She was ready for him, though, he could smell her arousal, could see it in her eyes, hear it in the sound of her voice, and he dispensed with the teasing. Removing his boxers, he tossed them off the bed and kissed his way down her belly to the hem of her knickers. Pulling them down slowly, he was pleased to find her skin smooth and clean-shaven, and the smell of her permeated the room more strongly than ever as he pulled her knickers down her thighs and off of her completely, discarding the damp material alongside his boxers.

A year of tension had brought them there, and he spread her knees to settle comfortably between her legs, trailing his hands through her hair and over her face again as he kissed her, "you make such a lovely sight," he rubbed the tip of his erection against her, making her gasp, teasing her. She twisted beneath him, writhing wantonly and trying to impale herself on him without success.

Finally, he rolled onto his back, pulling her to lie atop him, and he caressed her breasts, looking up at her, "show me what you want, witch," he growled at her, and he reached up to grasp her by the back of the neck, pulling her lips down to his in another kiss.

His teasing had worked, and she moaned repeatedly as the tip of his erection finally found her entrance and began to penetrate her tight center, throbbing and hard as she slid down onto his full length. When he was as deep as he could go, she collapsed atop his chest, unable to move as she moaned and whimpered, her whole body tingling and humming with energy. She felt blissfully complete, and the desperate aching between her legs was temporarily relieved.

"Ah sweet witch," he groaned, withdrawing slightly and thrusting back up, sliding deeper. Gripping her hard by the hips, he held himself buried inside her, aching to thrust repeatedly into her, but waiting, giving her time to adapt, to stretch around his swollen erection.

"Hermione," he kissed her until she was panting breathlessly over him, her breasts swelling with each breath she took, "oh Merlin, you feel divine."

She looked divine, too, her hair spilling over her shoulders and partially concealing her breasts as she straddled him, his whole length buried inside her. Closing his eyes, he held onto her hips, encouraging her to move slowly and groaning in pleasure as she constricted around him with each thrust. The room was filled with the scent of her, with the sound of her soft moans and sighs, her breathless gasps each time he slid fully into her.

They found a rhythm, kissing and caressing one another heatedly as she rode him, until Remus gripped her hard, groaning and holding her still as he throbbed inside her, close to climaxing. When he could move again without losing control, he twisted, flipping her beneath him and pulling out nearly all the way before sliding back in slowly.

"Do you like that?" he whispered, voice husky with desire as he repeated the motion, sliding inside her agonizingly slowly.

"Yes," she moaned as he filled her entirely, stretching her pleasantly, and she gripped his shoulders, undulating and sliding against him, "oh yes Remus."

The sight of her writhing beneath him was too much, arousing him endlessly, and he growled ferally, thrusting harder as he looked at her, "oh sweet virgin witch," he groaned, feeling his cock throbbing hard inside her, so close to his climax, "gods Hermione, you are so good," he held her fast against him, relishing every moan that came from her.

Her body began to tremble uncontrollably beneath him, and she clamped her thighs around him, holding him hard and deep inside her as she moaned, "you'll make me come," she said softly, her wild eyes looking at him as he continued to move rhythmically inside her.

"Remus," she panted softly when he stopped suddenly, holding very still as he throbbed within her. His heart was pounding and he held himself rigidly, resisting the urge to bury himself within her and orgasm even as she tried to move beneath him, tried to continue the delicious friction of their bodies against each other.

"Please," she whispered plaintively; she was so close, she could feel her orgasm nearly hitting.

"What do you want?" he whispered raggedly, maintaining his stillness.

"Come with me," she begged him desperately, "please Remus, I'm so close."

Her words were enough for him, and with a strangled groan he did as she asked, thrusting their bodies together repeatedly until she began to shudder beneath him, her body convulsing and throbbing, drawing him over the edge as he buried himself inside her, orgasming with her. They lay entwined together, his erection slowly softening inside her, as each recovered from the intensity of their climax, catching their breaths.

Leaning over her, he brushed the damp hair off her forehead, kissing her nose and then her lips as he withdrew from the warmth of her body.

"I think that concludes your first lesson," he whispered in her ear, chuckling quietly as she sighed, groaning softly and looking at him with heavy, hooded eyes.

"You are an amazing man," she touched the side of his face tenderly, leaning up to kiss him.

"Shower with me," he told her at last, pulling away from her delectable mouth and sitting at the edge of his bed, "then we'll rest a while, and I'll give you a second lesson."

_[break]_

Well, I think this is the most detailed and sexually explicit fic I've ever written, but it's been a pleasure. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it as well. I tried not to have it drag on too long, while still capturing the tone that Remus had for taking Hermione the first time – I didn't want it to feel rushed, since I just can't imagine that Remus would rush something like that. Your thoughts and comments would be most appreciated, so please review if you liked this. ^.^


End file.
